


Integral Implements

by MollyRenata



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Rarepair, robot porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: Yukiko has always admired Labrys' beauty, but with an unprecedented upgrade, she finds something new to appreciate.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Labrys
Kudos: 6





	Integral Implements

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually surprised to see that this ship is pretty much nonexistent in the fandom. Unfortunate, since it's, like... one of my *major* ships. Oops.
> 
> I also wanted to do it some proper justice, but ended up writing robot kink fic instead. Sorry!

* * *

From the moment they first met, Yukiko had thought that Labrys was beautiful.

Posing as the student council president for Yasogami High, and concealing her true nature beneath a veneer of humanity, Labrys had been a sight to behold even then. Her ruby-red eyes and snowy-white hair accented her pale skin and lithe figure, and the speed and grace with which she moved hinted at what laid beneath the illusion. She had pursued a memory from before she was even born, not knowing the purpose for which she had been created.

Once the illusion was lifted and Labrys' truth revealed, she became even _more_ beautiful. The metallic sheen of her limbs, visible beyond the school uniform she continued to wear, showed that she was not human - rather, she was a machine designed for the sole purpose of battle, her sisters slain by her own hand to develop her personality and technique. She carried their memories within her, hidden away in a part of her that not even the cruel scientists of the Kirijo Group could access.

It was this truth which drew Yukiko to Labrys, as though the mechanical maiden possessed some sort of built-in magnetism. This attraction grew stronger as Yukiko realized just how _human_ Labrys was - beneath her artificial exterior, she possessed the heart of a lonely girl who just wanted to be understood. Her mannerisms were even more human than those of her younger sister Aigis; she was headstrong and tough, yet kind and fiercely protective of those she cared for. If it weren't for the metal and silicone, Yukiko could've easily still mistaken Labrys for a normal girl.

And, like every other girl, Labrys yearned for companionship. Sensing Yukiko's attraction, she reached out to her first, and the two connected - deeper than any of their other friendships, to the surprise of everyone else they both knew. Before long, Labrys' visits to the Amagi Inn grew regular and _frequent,_ and Yukiko's friends could only _guess_ what she was doing there.

...It wasn't much, really. They cuddled and kissed and did all the normal things that couples did, but a major obstacle prevented things from going any further. While Labrys had been given a feminine form, inspired by the personality that she and her sisters were based off of, that was it - she had the shape of a girl, but not the associated parts. Since she had been built as a weapon, there was no need to include such unnecessary components; they served no purpose in combat, and if anything, they would only hold her back.

Still, Yukiko wanted more. It was natural - she had desires of her own, and had she not been in a relationship with a robot, she would have pursued them unhindered. Her friends had paired off, pursuing their own romances with completely normal sex lives, and it made the Amagi heiress jealous. She kept those feelings to herself, of course, but they still _existed,_ and she would picture all sorts of unrealistic scenarios when she was alone in her room, only able to relieve her tension by herself.

Then, one day, Labrys came to visit after a particularly long time away from Inaba - away from _Yukiko._ She explained that the Shadow Operatives had been rather busy over the past few weeks, and that she hadn't had time to arrange a visit - but there was something _else_ about her demeanor that Yukiko couldn't place, something that made her most curious as to what Labrys was feeling beneath her metallic exterior.

The answer came when the two of them retired to Yukiko's room that night. Once the door had been closed behind them, Labrys stood up, puffed her chest out, and flashed her girlfriend the biggest grin she'd seen in ages.

"Hey, I got an _awesome_ new upgrade."

Yukiko's curiosity threatened to overflow at that, and it took all her willpower to avoid stripping the poor robot down right then and there. "What sort of upgrade is it?"

"Well, um... _y'know._ " Labrys suddenly looked embarrassed; it never failed to amaze Yukiko how she was actually capable of _blushing,_ as pointless a feature as that seemed. "Mitsuru-san and her folks wanted to know... how things were going with us. So... I told 'em I wanted an upgrade, and they gave it to me."

"Um... that doesn't answer my question," Yukiko pointed out. "...And if you don't mind me asking, why are you so embarrassed?"

"It's... it's embarrassin' to talk about, okay?" Labrys averted her gaze, her blush deepening. "It's... well... it's an optional feature. Somethin'... _special._ Just for you."

That still didn't answer the question, though Yukiko had an inkling of an idea what she was referring to. If _that_ was the case, it was no surprise that Labrys was so hesitant.

"Y'see, they asked me..." Labrys continued on, unhindered. "They asked me if I wanted boy parts, since I'm datin' a girl and all, and I said no, I'm a girl, so I want girl parts. So... they gave me girl parts. Like, um... like yours."

"Girl parts... like mine?" Yukiko nodded in comprehension - she had been right, but the part about boy parts... "Th-they offered to give you boy parts...?"

Labrys gave a half-shrug. "Yep, that was the first thing they offered. 'Course, I turned 'em down, since that'd just feel weird... but, um. Want me to show ya?"

"Th-that's..." The mental image of Mitsuru asking Labrys if she wanted boy parts was just too hysterical - Yukiko broke down into a fit of laughter, unable to even answer Labrys' question, and the curious expression on her face only made the whole situation that much funnier.

"I-I'm sorry... but... sh-she asked you... if you wanted... boy parts...!? That's... that's- oh my goodness... that's ridiculous...!"

Labrys rolled her eyes at Yukiko's display, though she seemed rather amused herself. "Yeah, Mitsuru-san can be a little... I know she means well, but sometimes, I _really_ have to wonder what she's thinkin'."

She hadn't specified Mitsuru at first, but the confirmation left Yukiko on the verge of tears. The Shadow Operatives' leader was such a stern and serious person, her primary focus always on the missions she undertook - and yet she had made such an _absurd_ offer to Labrys, under the pretense of it being more comfortable for her. Mitsuru really had a side like _that_ to her...

"S-s- _sorry..._ " Yukiko managed to calm herself, though she was still out of breath. "Um... a-about your... your question..."

"Yeah, I can show you my new bits," Labrys offered again, smiling faintly. "They've already been tested, so..."

She trailed off, and Yukiko could already guess what that meant. If the parts were tested for functionality, then Labrys had already experienced-

"I want to touch them," Yukiko stated. "...I want to see for myself how they compare to a human's - to my own. Is that... too much?"

"Actually, I was kinda hopin' you'd say that..." Labrys rubbed the back of her neck with a hand, and Yukiko noticed for the first time that her fingertips were padded now. "...I've always wanted to do that stuff with ya. Maybe it's weird for a robot like me to have those kinds'a feelin's, but..."

"You have the heart of a human," Yukiko pointed out, and she offered Labrys a smile of her own. "It's natural that you'd have those feelings... if I'm to be honest, I've had them myself for a while, but I couldn't act on them..."

"Yeah... sorry about that." Labrys took a step closer, and began to shed her outfit - the same Yasogami High uniform she'd worn when they first met, albeit having seen better days. "It's all fixed now, though. Most you'll have to worry about is a little overheatin'."

"Overheating...?" Yukiko repeated this word, concern rising in her heart. "Isn't that dangerous for you? If you get hurt, then..."

"It's alright." Labrys waved off Yukiko's concern. "Long as I don't go too long above a certain temperature, I'll be fine." She paused to lay herself down on the floor, stretching out her now-bare body. "And like I said, I've already been tested for this. Nothin' you do's gonna hurt me."

She was just as stubborn as always, but Yukiko recognized her point. Labrys wouldn't have been allowed to come here if there had been any problems during her testing - she would have been back with the Shadow Operatives, getting some much-needed tweaks. Yet here she was, exposed in all her beautiful mechanical glory, and-

Those were some _impressively_ lifelike genitals. Mitsuru's group had _truly_ outdone themselves this time.

"Um... sorry." Labrys' voice was soft, a distinct shyness in her tone. "This is still a little awkward..."

"They look wonderful." Yukiko seated herself beside Labrys, struggling against the urge to start touching her; there were a few things she had to make sure of first. "Do you need to be... 'worked up' first, or is that something you can do on command?"

"...This is technically a prototype," Labrys explained, though she refused to meet Yukiko's eyes. "If I ran the right program, I could get myself off without even touching... but I don't want that right now. If that's gonna happen, I want _you_ to be the one doin' it... so I'm just gonna work myself up enough to make that easier for ya."

"That's incredible..." Yukiko pondered for a moment what it would be like to have that ability; it certainly would have made those lonely nights a _lot_ easier. "You really are amazing..."

"You ain't embarrassed or anythin'?" Labrys blinked, confusion showing on her face. "I-I mean... I've got my new lady bits exposed and everythin'... it's _real_ embarrassin' for me..."

"Just relax, Labrys." Yukiko placed a hand on Labrys' metallic thigh; the surface was cold, despite the thrum of energy that she felt within, and it helped to ground her. She did feel a _small_ amount of anxiety, of course - that was only natural - but her excitement was _more_ than enough to overcome that.

At last, she had the opportunity to do these things with her partner, after so long of being left behind...

"Yuki..." Labrys finally looked up at Yukiko, and a shy smile graced her lips; then, she closed her eyes, and a faint hum resonated from within her. Yukiko recognized it as the sound of her processors speeding up - it seemed she was running that program she'd mentioned, probably at a low capacity to avoid working herself up _too_ much.

The results came quite a bit faster than expected. Labrys' outer plating became warm to the touch - not _hot,_ thankfully - and the buzzing from within her, the constant background noise of a functioning machine, increased in volume as well. When she opened her eyes, the lenses had a glazed-over appearance, and the flush on her face grew deeper as she reached out a hand to Yukiko.

"...May I touch you now?" Yukiko asked, as she grasped Labrys' hand with her free hand; the padding on her fingertips was soft and just a little bit slick. "If you would rather..."

"You can touch me." Labrys gave a single nod, and she brushed her thumb across the back of Yukiko's hand. "Too late to back out now."

As Yukiko moved the hand on Labrys' leg to her moistened slit, she couldn't help but marvel at the feel of the robot girl's new upgrade. Her artificial lubricant mimicked natural female fluids to an almost uncanny degree - even the _scent_ was similar, a fact that sent a pang of arousal through Yukiko's body.

Labrys' reaction to the touch was just as beautiful. Her eyes fluttered shut, and her form trembled with each gentle sweep of Yukiko's fingers; she made a noise resembling a moan, diluted somewhat by the electronic whirring that accompanied the movement of her neck as she tilted her head to the side, laying it against the floor.

At first, Yukiko had worried that Labrys' headpiece would get in the way somehow, but it proved flexible enough that there was nothing to be concerned about. With her hair splayed out around her head, her legs shifting in response to the delicate touch of her lover's fingers, her free arm limp beside her as she gripped Yukiko's hand just a bit tighter...

Labrys, the beautiful mechanical maiden of war, had become downright _picturesque_ in this intimate moment. At last, her heart and body could work together as one - something she had dreamed of for quite some time, if her prior words were any indicator. Though there was still only one part of her that possessed the necessary receptors, that was more than enough to connect her to the one she loved.

Growing bolder and more curious, Yukiko traced her fingers to the front of Labrys' slit, where she found a familiar protrusion - and when she brushed against it with a finger, Labrys yelped, her voice dimming midway as she made an effort to mute herself. Clearly, that part was just as sensitive as its human equivalent, and Yukiko wasted no time in focusing her full attention on it.

One curious aspect of Labrys' genital structure was the color. Though it mimicked human female parts in every other way, her slit was pitch-black in shade, matching the more obviously robotic parts surrounding it. Perhaps this was so that it would be easier to conceal outside of intimate exchanges - but either way, it was exotic and _lovely,_ just the same as every other part of Labrys.

"...Am I doing this right?" Yukiko inquired, and Labrys nodded, still unable to speak due to the restriction she'd placed upon herself. This was for the better - the walls were thin, and loud noises of any sort would likely catch the attention of the customers or staff.

It also made Yukiko just the slightest bit jealous. She wished that _she_ had the ability to mute herself at will; it would make those nights spent with nothing but her hand as company so much less _shameful._

A bit more exploration led Yukiko to discover that there was a hole a bit further down, in approximately the right location compared to regular female anatomy. When she pressed a finger inside, Labrys clenched around it - an unexpected and mildly surprising response, but it added to the astonishing realism of this delightful structure. How in the world had Mitsuru's team managed to so exactly replicate these delicate parts using artificial materials?

In the end, it didn't matter _that_ much. Though she was muted, Labrys made her enjoyment clear; she shifted against Yukiko's hand, pressing herself into the touches that were meant to activate her most intimate sensors. Her legs trembled as Yukiko stimulated her from two points - the structure of her sensitive nub extended beneath the surface, and it wasn't hard to press against the other end from inside her opening.

Just like a human - just like Yukiko herself. The thought turned her on more than she thought possible, and she felt her breathing quicken as she let go of Labrys' hand, pressing her palm against her own groin in an attempt to bring herself some relief.

It didn't take long at all before Labrys jerked back, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream as her spine arched off the floor; the rippling of her inner walls was accompanied by a gush of thin fluid from inside her - a strange thing to imitate for certain, but it was undeniably appealing, and Yukiko whimpered from the combined sight and feel of Labrys' release. When it passed, the mechanical girl went limp on the floor, steam misting out from her joints as her automatic cooldown systems engaged.

She had overheated a little, but if her claims were correct, this was nothing to be concerned about. More importantly, she had _enjoyed_ herself - and quite a bit, if the pool of fluid on the floor was any indicator.

" _Whoa..._ " Labrys' voice switched on, and she turned a fond gaze upon Yukiko. "That was _way_ better than the tests..."

"That's because _I_ was the one doing it," Yukiko said, smiling back at Labrys. "Still, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"It was _great._ " Labrys shifted herself into a sitting position, and a broad grin spread across her face; _something_ flickered in her eyes, and she raised one hand, as if to display the padding on her fingertips. "Now, about the _other_ feature... I can take these off on the fly, but right now, I think I need 'em." She winked. "Wouldn't ya say, Yuki?"

...Oh, she was offering to return the favor. How magnanimous of her.

"If you're offering, I suppose I'm in no position to decline..." Yukiko answered Labrys' suggestion with a sweet smile. "Watching you certainly worked _me_ up."

If Labrys didn't have that finger padding, the thought of her returning the favor would have been frightening rather than enticing - but Yukiko had noticed when she was holding Labrys' hand that the material seemed suited to this specific purpose. Mitsuru had really thought of _everything..._

"Alright, clothes off." Labrys put on a commanding tone - her prior nervousness had vanished, and she had embraced the situation in its entirety. "Can't do this if ya ain't naked, yeah?"

She was firm and resolute, as she had been when playing the role of 'student council president' at the false Yasogami High inside the TV world. It reminded Yukiko once again of Labrys' beauty, both inside and out - though she was not human, the 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon was still so much _more_ than what she had been created to be, and she had, at last, found true happiness.

As she followed her girlfriend's command, Yukiko thanked every higher power that was for her fortune in finding Labrys.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Labrys' accent is hard, but also a lot of fun!
> 
> Maybe I'll write a proper fic for these two at some point, but for now, have this. (Just so I can say it exists.)


End file.
